Breaking Free
by iBreakTradition
Summary: Without a doubt, Syd and Gage have feelings for eachother. Will assumptions and jumping conclusions hold them back from becoming a couple? COMPLETE.
1. Filled with thoughts

_I don't own WTR at ALL. I didn't even know how to spell Walker, Texas Ranger, when it first came out.. :P Even If I did, Sydney and Gage would be happily married because that's how it should've been._

**Author's note: I know some of you guys hate LONG author's notes and I know some of you may hate me for this, but this story is my FIRST, EVER, ff. I promise you that this is not the best story on this website. I wanted to give this writing thing a try; I decided to just go for it. Don't shoot me if the story isn't far from decent. :] So….. here goes nothing…..**

It was rainy night in Texas. Sydney tossed and turned in her bed trying to get back to sleep. She was unable to, though, because of the thoughts that plagued her mind. She just couldn't stop thinking about Gage! Was she falling for him? Is he really the one for her? What if she told him how he felt? Were the feelings mutual? The questions lingered in her mind for what seemed to be an eternity. She picked up her phone and contemplated texting him. It was 3:30 in the morning- of course he would still be sleeping. She sighed loudly as her stomach growled. She wasn't going to get any sleep soon, so she got out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen for a morning snack. Her internal debate continued as she plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing on except for the corny infomercials and re-runs, but Sydney didn't care; her mind was already pre-occupied with much more important things. She wish she had someone to talk to, someone who would tell her how to deal with this, but she was just too stubborn. After thirty minutes of staring blankly into the television, she climbed back into bed.

_"I really have to do something about this,"_ she said to herself as she slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- Okay. I know this was short, but I wanted to stop here to get your opinion. Seriously, if you hated it, please tell me. If it was cheesy, tell me. I want your HONEST opinion. If you read my profile, you'll see that I'm a really complicated person and I am also very awkward. So if writing isn't my thing, let me know… yeah please review!**


	2. Oh, The Ironies

_I don't claim WTR in any way, shape, or form. I didn't even exist when the show first aired, and I was only four when Syd and Gage first appeared on the show. :]_

**A/N: Helllllllllo! Thanks so much for the reviews… They made my life! :] Anyway… Honestly, I don't know what's going on in this story, because when I was getting ready to update earlier this week, I HATED what I was getting ready to post, so I started over, the story taking a COMPLETE 360 degree turn. I don't know if it's for the worse, but we'll see. I re-read the new chapter and I didn't like it, so while lying out on the hammock while I was supposed to be studying, an idea popped in my head, and I just started writing, starting over again for the 2nd time. So here is the next chapter! I don't know how to transition between these two chapters, let's just say this happens the next day. :] Okay? This is another short chapter, but longer than the previous... Definitely something that I spat out in one sitting, so if you don't like it… I understand.**

_"FRANCIS, FRANCIS, You WON'T believe what just happened,"_ Julie yelled into the phone.

"What is it, big sis?" Gage asked cautiously, knowing that his big sister could be overly dramatic and unpredictable at times. "And why are you yelling, I can HEAR you know?

_"Oh, it's nothing… It's just that RYAN PROPOSED TO ME! FRANCIS, I'M GETTING MARRIED!"_

_"Ahhhh, Congratulations, that's wonderful. He's a good guy,"_ Gage replied, sounding less excited than he actually was. "I can't believe my sister is getting married!"

_"I know, I know. I'll call you right back. I have so much people to call, I can't even think straight. Oh, and tell Sydney I said hi- I know she's over there, and tell her the great news, I love you, bye!"_ Julie said all in one breath. She managed to let out a very high-pitched scream before she hung up. Gage grimaced as he put the phone down.

Why did he seem so nonchalant about his sister's engagement? He was happy for her, he really was, but he couldn't help but to feel this pang of jealousy. _"Tell Sydney I said hi- I know she's over there, and tell her the great news."_ Wait, how would she think that Syd was over there? Was it really that obvious? He picked up a picture from his table and stared at it, sanking deep into his couch. It was a picture of Julie, her now fiancée, and Syd and Gage. They were having a dinner (or a double date at Julie called it) at Gage's favorite restaurant. Sydney had on a blue, button up shirt with some jeans, and her hair was pulled up in a bun. Even when she wasn't completely dressed up, he thought she looked so GOOD!

He placed the picture back and decided to give her a call. He wanted to hear her voice. His thoughts re-directed him to the time where he was in the hospital and Syd basically told him how she felt. He heard EVERY word that she said, loud and clear, but he couldn't bring himself to let her know that. They just weren't ready, yet. He dialed her number and his heart stopped each time the phone rang. When she didn't answer, he furrowed his eyebrow.

_"She's probably on some STUPID date with some worthless loser,"_ Gage vented. _"He doesn't even deserve her!"_

Gage found himself in his car driving over to her place. Usually, it was a quick drive, but seconds felt like hours as he passed the familiar scenery. He didn't even know why he was driving over to her place, and he needed an excuse. He stopped at a pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. "We'll have dinner, and then I can tell her about Jules. Not a bad idea at all." He continued the longest drive of his life to Syd's apartment. He's heart raced as he walked up the stairs and arrived at the door. _"Why I am nervous? It's just Syd!"_

Whatever he was thinking suddenly left his mind as Sydney opened the door. She had on some sweats, a tank top, and her hair was carelessly swept into a sloppy ponytail. She didn't even have on makeup. To Gage, he felt lucky, no, BLESSED to be graced in the presence of this Goddess standing before him. He didn't even blink as he stared at his partner.

The petite ranger broke the awkward silence by waving her small hand in front of his face. _"Hey FRANCIS, stop your day dreaming and let's eat."_ She added extra emphasis on Francis to get his full attention.

_"Well, if you move out of my way, genius, I can actually enter your apartment. I could just step over you, but that'll be rude."_ He retorted. He had to cover up his staring with a good comeback.

_"Or, I can just take this,"_ She snatched the pizza out of his hands _"and you'll be hungry."_

There was no use. Sydney was the QUEEN of bouncing back.

The two went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. They ate in silence for a while and after noticing that something wasn't right, Syd just had to ask the question.

_"Are you okay Gage?"_

_"Yeah, It's just that I have a lot on my mind and with Jules getting married and-"_

He was interrupted by Sydney dropping her pizza crust. _"Wait, Julie's getting married? OH MA GOSH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! RYAN AND JULIE ARE THE CUTIEST COUPLE, EVER! She didn't even call me."_

_"I know that's why I'm here to te-"_ Gage was cut off by Sydney practically jumping from her chair and running to the phone. _"I have to call her. I still can't believe she didn't even say a word…"_

She'd left him alone in the kitchen. He just sat there. He didn't even have an appetite anymore. He only ate a single slice of pizza, which as WAY out of the norm from him. His mind still lingered; he couldn't pinpoint exactly why his sister's previous engagement bothered him so much. And why was Syd running through his mind? He wanted to be the guy to propose to Sydney and marry her, and have a big family. They were just friends and partners, but sometimes it seemed like more than that, and he wished it was. He really wanted to get up and leave because he couldn't' face her now.

_"Okay, tell me what's up."_ Syd returned from the phone call with Julie.

"_Nothing's wrong, Syd, I told you- I have a lot on my mind."_

_"So, you've only eaten ONE slice of pizza, when you usually eat like the whole box, you have been quiet when you can NEVER shut up, and you're thinking all of a sudden? Something's up, spill"_

_"Let's NOT talk about it. Maybe later, I have to go."_

_"Oh NO you don't."_ Syd ran in front of the door to block him from leaving. "_Does it have something to do with Julie's engagement? She told me that she told you to tell me about it."_

_"Uhh, something like that."_

_"Oh, you're such a DUDE! Just because she's getting married first doesn't mean you won't. You don't have to out do her in everything. She's OLDER than you!" You'll find a good woman, Gage. Don't worry about it."_

_"Oh, I found her alright."_ Gage thought aloud. He didn't even notice his mistake until Syd jumped on his case.

_"Who is she? Do I know her?"_

_"What makes you think I'll tell YOU?_" His heart pounded, afraid that Sydney was reading his mind.

_"Gage, Come ON. I know you aren't afraid to tell her, Mr. ICanGetAnyGirlIWant."_

You have no idea. _"I'm not saying anything else. Thanks for the dinner, shorty. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight."_ He gently shoved her from the door and opened it, disappearing for the night. She heard his footsteps as he walked away, wishing he could've stay longer. Now she was worried about the new woman in Gage's life, oblivious to the fact that it was her.

**So…. there you have it. Review and tell me what you think, PLEASE? Also, I'm using the words he, she, his, her, Syd and Gage A LOT… Can someone tell me how to fix it? And… The next chapter won't be up until a week from now. All next week I'll be caught up with exams and stuff and graduation parties then I'll be done with my sophomore year of high school. Then as summer rolls in the updates will be picking up. :]**


	3. Looks can be deceiving

**A/n: Thanks a lot for the reviews and emails! They seriously do make me happy. Sorry for not posting last week. School had just ended and I was just too lazy to do anything. Plus I wasn't feeling too well for the past couple of days. So after being physically and emotionally drained, I decided today to finally type and post this chapter! It drags a little, but you have to read the details to fully understand! So here's the next chapter. :] **

_You have no idea. "I'm not saying anything else. Thanks for the dinner, shorty. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight." He gently shoved her from the door and opened it, disappearing for the night. She heard his footsteps as he walked away, wishing he could've stay longer. Now she was worried about the new woman in Gage's life, oblivious to the fact that it was her._

As Gage went to his car, he phone rang. He picked it up and glanced at the caller I.D. It was Stephanie. Stephanie Myers was one of Julie's very close friends. She was married and had a set of five year old twins, Jacob and Jessica. Julie was the proud God-Mother to both of them.

He answered the phone, just as he sat in the driver's seat of his car.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Gage, it's Stephanie! I know we haven't talked in a couple of weeks but can you do me a HUGE favor?_" She sounded very anxious.

_"Sure Steph, what is it?"_ He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but he loved helping people out.

_"I have so much to do! I was so busy today with paperwork and bills and all sorts of junk that I completely forgot that I had to work tonight. With Matt away on business, I have nobody to watch the twins. Their babysitter is tied up at the moment and my neighbor isn't being any help right now. I'm a mess._" She took a deep breath._ "Sorry for rambling, but I don't know what I'm gonna do. Can you may become over and watch the twins? You can just stay over at my place for the night and take them to school in the morning."_

_"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ Gage had to think about it.

_"I know it's a lot to ask but please, you're my last resort, and I'm already late. Do it for Jake and Jessie, please. You know how they love you so much,"_ Steph pled desperately.

There was a pause in the conversation.

_"I have to work in the morning, let me go home, grab some stuff, and I'll be over there in a little bit okay?"_

_"OH GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I totally owe you one"_ said a greatful Stephanie.

_"Don't mention it. If Jules knew I turned down a favor from you, she'd kick my butt."_

She laughed. _"I'll see you in a bit, bye"_ and she hung up.

Gage went home, grabbed some night clothes, some clothes for work, and anything else he may need and put them in a bag. He headed over to Steph's house a little excited. He hadn't seen the twins in about two months, and now he was spending the night with them. On the way to Stephanie's, he thought of the fun times with the twins.

Jessica was a very spoiled, sassy little girl. She thought she was the princess, and she loved to play dress up. She was sweet and could talk for ages. She had long, curly, dark brown hair with big, blue eyes. Her twin, Jacob had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was quiet, but energetic with a great sense of humor. He could be very sneaky at times, and loved to wrestle. He loved his little sister and would always protect her. You put those two together, and you have trouble.

Gage arrived at his destination and knocked on the door. He heard little patters of feet and yelling as he waited to be let in.

It was Stephanie who opened the door though. She looked tired, but with a coffee in her hand, she was determined to get through the night.

_"GAGE, GAGE, GAGE"_ The twins yelled, excited.

_"Their clothes for tomorrow are already laid out and for breakfast, they'll either eat waffles or cereal. They wake up around 7:30, and they need to be to school at 8:30. Jessie's slow at getting up, but once she's awake, she'll get it moving. Ummm, you remember where their school is right?"_

_"Yup! Don't worry, I got this."_

"_Okay, great! Thanks so much, if you need me just give me a call. I really don't know what time I'll be back, but have fun!"_ With that Stephanie left for work. Gage looked around the house and it was pretty clean.

_"Okay, it's already nine thirty. You guys need to get to bed."_

_"I aren't a guy. So I don't have to go to sleep. You play dressup with me?_" Jessica looked up at Gage.

_"I'm sorry, but boys don't play dress up," _Gage didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he just couldn't picture himself playing dress-up.

_"Well, real men play dress up. I guess I'll play on my own. Thanks for nothing."_ Jessica walked away, a little disappointed.

_"Hey, hey, hey,"_ Gage called after her. _"How about we watch a movie? Are yall hungry?"_

_"I want a donut and some milk!"_ Jake said.

_"I want a donut and some milk!"_ Jess repeated.

Gage chuckled and went into the kitchen. He looked for some kiddie cups and poured milk into them. He opened the box of donuts and got one for Jess, one for Jake, and two for him. He scooped himself a bowl of ice cream when he noticed that it was very quiet, too quiet. The twins were up to something.

_"What are you two doing?"_ Gage asked suspiciously.

_"NOTHING"_ The twins simultaneously replied, their voices filled with guilt.

Gage quickly went into the living room, looked in the bathroom, and checked the guest room. The kids weren't there. He went into their rooms, and even the closets, but they were no where to be found. He then heard a giggle and he walked into Stephanie's room.

Jacob was sitting at the computer pressing random buttons while Jessica was staring into the mirror. She had on Gage's button-up shirt that looked like a long dress over her pajamas and her mother's high heels. She had on a tiara and was putting lip stick on all around her lips. She noticed Gage behind her and said:

_"Look, I'm a beautiful queen and you and my royal King. Bring me my thrown!_

Gage shook his head. He didn't know what to say. _"Hey kiddo, off the computer and head into the living room; we have a movie to watch. Jess, you need to get cleaned up before we watch Shrek."_

_"OKAY! I LIKE SHREK! Princess Fiona is my favorite"_ Jessica click-clacked out of the room and into the living room. She took the shoes off and slid out of Gage's shirt and wiped off the lipstick with it. She threw it on the floor and plopped herself on the recliner.

Gage made sure Stephanie's room was straight before closing the door. He went into the kitchen and got the donuts, milk, and ice cream. He played the movie and they all watch it attentively.

Stephanie walked into the house at around six a.m. The hospital had worked her to death, and she was exhausted. She laughed at the heels and shirt on the floor.

_Jessie's been playing dressup,_ she thought. She picked up the shirt and folded it up, placing it near Gage's bag. Just as she bent over to pick up her heels, she noticed that they had a sleepover in the living room. Gage was asleep on the couch with Jesica, and Jacob was sprawled on the floor beneath them, a piece of donut still in his hand. This brought a smile to Stephanie's face as she snapped a quick picture with her phone and went into her room for some much needed rest.

It was about 7:30 when Gage woke up. He looked down at Jessica asleep on his chest and turned to see Jacob on the floor, fast asleep. He wanted to let them sleep in, but knew they had to get ready for kindergarten.

_"Jake, wake up buddy, time for school."_ Gage quietly said. Jake stirred and opened his eyes. He still laid there for a moment, but he was up. Now for the hard part. Jessica was still sleeping. Gage sat up and took Jessica in his arms, hoping to get Jessica awake. She STILL didn't wake up and even snuggled against him. _"Hey Jess, wake up hun, time for school."_ He whispered, shaking her gently. _"Stillllll tired."_ a sleepy Jessica muttered. She moved her head to get more comfortable. Her hair covered her face, and she used the back her hand to move it out of the way, revealing her puffy cheeks and pursed lips.

Gage smiled at her. Not only did she look adorable while sleeping with such a face, she could have passed as Sydney's daughter.

_"Okay princess, you have to wake up. Time's wasting."_

_"Mmmm"_ Jessica let out before frowning her face. She was definitely not a morning person.

Jake stood up and stretched. He let out a yawn and look at the t.v, and then at Gage.

"_HEY! We didn't finish Shrek!"_ He was upset.

_"I'm sorry, maybe another time, can you help me wake up your sister?"_ Gage asked.

Jake walked over to the couch and shook Jessica. _"Sissy, time to get up. Let's go to school. You have to wake up NOW!"_ Even Jake's effort wasn't successful. Jessica was getting annoyed.

"I. don't. wanna.! Goooo away!" Her eyes were still closed and she wined with a high pitched voice. _"I'm NOT gonna wake up. I gonna sleep!"_

Oh yeah, she could pass as Syd's daughter for real. Time was wasting and Gage had to put his foot down.

_"Little shorty, you're waking up, like it or not. Don't you want to go to school and see your friends?"_ He asked, trying to get her up.

_"Yes. I want to see Lucas and Aiden and Landon and Liam, and Sophia and Cara and Abby and Mrs. Marshall." Jessica counted on her fingers_. After ten minutes of trying, she was finally awake. This had woken her up. She rolled out of Gage's arm and rolled her eyes as walked past Jake.

Thirty minutes later, the twins were almost ready. They were at the table eating some waffles and a banana, and were drinking apple juice.

_"I'm going to take a quick shower. You guys sit tight okay?"_

_"I'm NOT a guy! I'm a girl!"_ Jessica reminded.

The twins finished their breakfast and finished Shrek as Gage took his shower and got ready for work. When everyone was ready, it was time to head out for school. Before they left, Jessica went to a shelf and grabbed a perfume bottle.

_"I'm gonna smell gooooood"_ She said as she took the top off. But before she could spray it, Gage caught her, and tried to take the bottle away. _"This is not for kids."_

Jessica ignored him and giggled, managing to spray Gage._ "Now, you smell like a princess Gage."_

Jessica laughed again. Gage sighed as he grabbed his bad and walked out of the house. He helped the two into his car and looked at the time. He had ten minutes to get the kids to school and to be to work. He drove to the elementary school and even walked the twins to class. He returned to his car and was on his way to work. He was a few minutes late to work, but that was normal. He could actually see Ranger Headquarters and then he realized he left his wallet and phone at Steph's house._ "AWW MAN!"_ He had to turn around and go back to get his forgotten things. He was now twenty minutes late to work, and it didn't go unnoticed.

He smiled as in walked in, noticing that he had no paperwork to fill out, and Sydney did.

_"You're late"_ Syd said, looking up and spotting smeared lipstick on Gage's shirt._ "Looks like someone had a great morning."_

_"I did"_ He agreed. Despite being late, he enjoyed spending times with the twins. He had no paper to occupy his time, so he was having the best of mornings.

He fixed some coffee and noticed that Syd didn't have any that morning. He grabbed her empty mug, poured her some, and placed it on her desk.

_"Here's your coffee shorty"_ Gage was in a great mood and everyone could tell.

As he walked away, Syd got a whiff of faint perfume. It smelt girly, like flowers and fruit and sweetness. And then, it hit her. She added two and two together. He came in late, he had smeared lipstick on his shirt. He was in a good mood, and he smelt like a lady. Gage had been with another woman last night.

Syd slammed the folders of paperwork down and stood up. _"I'm going to the gym,"_ She stated and stormed off. She left the door slam behind her as she went to the downstairs workout room.

_"Wow, looks like someone is upset. Sydney's mad."_ Trivette broke the silence.

_"I wonder why, let me talk to her. I'll be back."_ Gage began to go downstairs, but was stopped by Trivette.

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold your horses. She's irritated because of you, man."_ Trivette pointed out the obvious.

_"She can't be. What on earth did I do?"_

_"That's what I want to know"_

_"I didn't do any-"_He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down and finally realized that Jessica had smeared lipstick on his work shirt. The way he looked and smelled made it seem like there was a woman and he had been with her the night before.

_"Who's the lady?"_ Trivette teased. _"I want the 411."_

_"There is no lady! It's NOT what it looks like"_

_"That's what they all say."_ Walker chimed in. He had been watching the whole time, silently. _"Looks like Sydney is jealous of her, Gage."_

_"Syd, jealous? Nahhh. She probably had a rough morning, maybe a bad date._" Gage lied. He really did hope she was jealous so that it would indicate that the feelings he had for her were mutual. Then he could tell her how he really felt._ "I'm talking to her,"_ he said and he walked off.

He reached the workout room and saw that he and Sydney were the only two down there.

_"Syd, what's up? You seen a little mad."_

She didn't respond. She kicked the dummy in front of her and gave it a few quick punches. She was frowning and paid him no attention.

"_Syd, why are you ignoring me? I just want to see what's wrong with you. I didn't do anything to you did I?"_ Gage asked. He wanted to know why Syd was acting this way toward him.

_"Yeah. I called you twice after you left and you didn't even answer the phone. You didn't call me back. Forget that, you didn't even ask about it when you walked in this morning. And then I realized. You were too busy with HER. This woman must have you wrapped around her finger."_ Syd ranted.

_"It's not even like that Syd"_ Gage felt bad. He did see the missed calls, but he was busy with the twins and it slipped his mind to call back.

_"Sure it isn't. You come walking in smiling like someone just gave you a million dollars and you even smell like her. Then to make it worse,"_ she pointed at the lipstick on his shirt. _"You're practically wearing her. We were getting ready to start an undercover assignment and she's all you're worried about. You came in late and all."_ Syd was mad. No, she was pissed. Gage had never seen her this upset before.

_"Syd, calm down and let me explain because you have it all wrong. Last nigh when I left you apartment, I got a phone call and wh-"_

_"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it."_ Syd raised her voice, interrupting him.

Gage was a little mad that Syd was being irrational.

_"Syd why are you mad about this? Are you jealous?"_ He had to get a reason soon.

_"YES! YES, GAGE I AM._" She spat back. Syd didn't even know those words left her mouth until she heard herself saying them. She looked up at him, and she felt like she didn't have control of what else was about to escape. _"And I fell for you, hard. And you know what else, Gage? You just made me feel like that was the stupidest move I could've ever made. To think that the feelings were mutual? Pshh.. I was wrong, DEAD WRONG."_ And she was done. Gage noticed that her eyes were filled with tears and they had fallen. Syd never, ever cried at work. She walked away, wiping the tears, leaving Gage by himself to think about what had just happened.


	4. Starting with a push

_No, I don't own WTR. This is just for fun!_

**A/N: Sooooo. Thanks again for the reviews and for the silent readers out there! Thanks for the story subscriptions as well! No need to babble! Well, the case that they're working on in this chapter may be a little unrealistic or might not seem to piece together, but pretend it does, please. I think it's pretty decent, but then again, I don't work in law. Anyway.. Here's the next chapter:**

Sydney sat down at her desk and began to type on her computer. Her mind was in overdrive. She had just revealed her feelings to Gage, and even though it wasn't the way she wanted to tell him, he knew. She didn't even know how she got the courage to tell him in the first place. It seemed like the words just broke free and came rushing out of her mouth. She rolled her eyes and decided to put it all behind her. She had a job to do, and it was important that she was 100% focused.

Gage couldn't believe what just came out of his partner's mouth. She was jealous of the supposed to be woman in his life. She admitted to liking, no, FALLING for him. His only wish was that she would know how much she actually meant to him. . It wouldn't be an easy road, but if they sat down and talk about their feelings, they would be that much closer to being a couple. The problem is, Syd still thinks that there was another lady in his life. They were at work and the day was only beginning, so nothing would happen for the next few hours. Gage walked back up the stairs, dropping everything that happened until later on that night. He went straight to his desk and didn't even look in Syd's direction. She was strong, and he knew she could hold off until that night.

Walker and Trivette couldn't help but notice that the two weren't talking. They even felt the tension that filled the air. It was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. What ever happened in the gym must've really been something. Walker called them over to his desk. The rangers were wrapping up a case, and it required both Syd and Gage to go undercover to seal the deal and take the perps down. He knew that the partners would set aside whatever was going to do their job right, and that's what he admired about them. He could sense that they had feelings for each other, but when it came to working, Syd and Gage were the best partners anyone could ask for.

Walker told them about the procedure. _"Okay, so Williams and his guys took the bait and are set up in their warehouse downtown. I need you both to go undercover to get inside, and then you're gonna try to buy the illegal weapons and stolen vehicles. When they agree to sell, we'll have everyone come in and make the arrests."_

Once they were briefed on what to do, Gage headed for the car. Gage thought he would be riding alone, but was proved wrong when Syd hopped in the passenger seat. The ride to the warehouse was quiet, except for small talk about work. They definitely needed to be worked on relationship wise. When they arrived in the lot of the warehouse, they realized they forgot about the details for each character. It was decided that Gage would go for the weapons, Syd for the car, and their names would be Frankie and Elise. They didn't get the chance to get anymore of the story together because of a heavy set man appeared at the window.

_"Hey, what are you two doing here? This is private property!"_ The man snarled in a bad accent.

_"We're just here to get some stuff. I need some guns, and Elise needs a new car."_ Gage played it cool.

_"WELL, HELLO THERE"_ the man raised his voice happily. He removed his sunglasses and extended his hand to Gage. _"I'm Marko, but call me Boss. You're at the right place. C'mon, and I'll show you around so you can see what we got"_

He led the rangers into the warehouse, giving them a tour. Marko was too trusting and took the bait, for sure. It was a stupid move on Marko's part, but it was like hitting the jackpot for the rangers.

The warehouse was full of illegal weapons, stolen, and handmade. There was even a space in the corner that was specified for drugs. There was selling of drugs, buying of drugs, and even the cooking of drugs.

Marko walked to an old, rusted shelf.

_"So, these are all our non-ammo weapons. We got bats and clubs and knifes and bars and chainsaws. We have two tasers also. You name it, we got it."_ Marko said proudly.

_"Whoa, I wasn't expecting all of this. I just heard you had guns."_ Gage stated.

_"Yeah, we worked hard to get them too. This is the finest. Won't find anything better."_ Marko added.

_"Really? I tried to find a taser like this one,"_ Gage pointed to the taser that looked brand new. _"But had no luck. Where'd you get this stuff from?"_ Gage asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

_"Stole it. Don't worry, we waited until the cops weren't on us anymore. We kinda layed low until the heat was off of us and we were forgotten. We don't need the stuff anymore, so we're selling it for cheap. We get the money, you get the merchandise. You're happy, we're happy. Seems like good business to me."_ Marko couldn't have seemed more stupid.

_"Yeah, but where's the cars? I saved enough money for a new car cause I'm tired of the tiny one I have."_ Syd said.

_"AYE MARNIE, GET OVER HERE!"_ Marko yelled.

A lady with short, red hair appeared next to Marko. She had big, yellow teeth, and beady brown eyes. She closely resembled a rat.

_"So, you need a whip? Come over here and I'll bring you to the car of your dreams."_ She sounded like a cheesy salesperson with horrible acting skills.

Syd walked with Marnie, looking back at Gage. He shrugged and gave her a reassuring smile that made her heart melt. She returned the smile and turned around and listened to Marnie babble on about getting rich.

_"So, who's the handsome man you were with?"_ Marnie changed the subject, her voice rapsy and quite annoying.

_"He's… my husband and the father of my son, Nick. We're trying for a little girl and we need a bigger car."_ Syd came up with that story on the spot. She prayed the Gage would say something similar if he was asked.

_"Oh, really? Where's your ring then?"_ Marnie tested. She thought Gage was a handsome man and wanted him for herself.

_"Oh, my ring."_ Syd had to make up another lie on the spot. She felt her finger where a ring was supposed to be. _"I washed the dishes right before I came here and forgot it put it back on. That's what was weird."_ The petite ranger saved herself.

_"I see, I see. Is he a good husband?_" Marnie asked, being a little too nosy for Syd's liking.

Syd looked at Marnie. She couldn't really think of what to say, but instead of speaking for Frankie and Elise's relationship, she just told her what she thought about her partner, Francis Gage.

_"Oh yes, he's amazing. Whenever I need him, he's always there. He's never let me down. He's funny, strong and don't forget, handsome. His voice is like pure gold and I don't know what I'd do without him. I can't imagine being with anyone else except Gage."_

She mused. She wasn't lying, but there was a flaw in her little speech. She said Gage instead of Frankie. Her eyes grew wide at her mistake.

_"That's so sweet. You guys are in love. I hope to find my true love one day."_ Marnie piped up, stupid enough to not catch Syd's slip up. _"This is it, here are the cars."_

There was a red pickup truck, a white minivan, a blue small car, and a black SUV parked side by side in a fenced in yard beside the warehouse.

"_So, which would you like?"_

_"I kinda like the SUV. It's shiny and cute. Plus, it's big enough for our growing family."_

"_I'll give you a big discount. It's yours for three grand. Consider yourself lucky."_

_"The money's with Frankie. He'll buy it. Anything I want, he gets."_

_"Well, let's get back there to your night and shining armor then."_

The two headed back into the warehouse.

Marko had taken Gage where the guns were, and they were discussing the different prices and deals, not even noticing that Marnie and Syd were approaching them.

_"So, what does a buff guy like you need a gun?"_ Marko asked curiously.

_"Well, some punks keep hitting on Elise and nothing will teach them a lesson like hot lead going through them."_

_"She your little sis?"_

_"Nahh, she's my wife. We got a kid together and I have a fam. to protect, you know?"_

It was amazing that Gage and Syd came up with very similar stories even without talking about it before hand. Maybe they were meant to be.

_"Well, she's a pretty girl. I see why fellas want her."_

_"Too bad, she's all mine. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's my world, my everything. I'd go to the moon and back for her. You know, she's perfect."_ Gage kept rambling on about Elise, but he wasn't talking about Elise. Him and Marko had their backs to Syd and Marnie, so they didn't see that they'd now stopped and were listening to the conversation.

Syd heard every word that Gage had said. She couldn't tell if he was acting or if he was talking about her.

"_That's good. She's a keeper I guess."_ Marko gave Gage a price for each gun, and that's when Syd interrupted, asking "Frankie for the money"

_"I don't have the money, I thought you had it, Elise."_ Gage shot daggers at Sydney.

_"No, you told me that you were picking the money up and I didn't have anything to worry about."_ Syd retorted,

_"Well somebody better have the money, or it's going to be trouble."_ Marko stepped in.

_"There's already trouble. We're Texas rangers, and you both are under arrest."_

Out of nowhere, police cars emerged and the chaos started. It wasn't long before all of the bad guys were in cuffs and being hauled away to rot in jail. Now that the case was practically done, the rangers had to fill out paperwork, and they would be done for the day.

As Syd filled her share of the paperwork about the operation, her mind kept playing over what Gage said about her. They were undercover. He was just A-C-T-I-N-G. She couldn't convince herself because when Marko asked if she was his sister, he could've easily said yes. But no, he considered her as a wife. She took a deep breath and looked at Gage. He had a cute little facial expression going on. He looked deep in concentration. The visage looked serious, but not intimidating. A smile played on her lips. She didn't mean to, but dang Gage was something sexy. If he actually meant what he said about her, well, "Elise" then she'd feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Her smile grew even larger at that thought.

While she was staring dreamingly at Gage, Trivette nudged Walker and glanced at Syd. Walker just smiled and shook his head.

_"Give it a few months and we'll be invited to the wedding of Sydney and Gage."_ Walker whispered.

The blonde ranger heard him. He smirked and out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Syd looking at him, smiling.

The two senior rangers began laughing at their little joke. This caused Syd to redirect her stare to them, wondering why they were laughing. She wanted to be in on the joke.

_"What's so funny guys?"_ She asked.

The question made the mean laugh even harder. Gage even chuckled a bit.

Syd rolled her eyes. _"Men,"_ She sighed.

_"Like women are any better!"_ Trivette retorted.

_"You GUYS are so ridiculous."_ Syd shot back.

_"And you LADIES are just difficult and complicated."_ Gage chimed in, defending Trivette.

The lady ranger groaned loudly and crossed her arms. She sank deeper into her chair and rolled her eyes.

"_See, prime example."_ Gage said while pointed to Sydney.

Trivette nudged Walker again. _"Always fighting like a married couple."_ he said before laughing loudly. He laughed so hard, he became silent as he clapped his hands loudly.

_"Oh, man."_ He managed to say.

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

_"There's always that one guy that ruins the joke by getting carried away."_ Walker teased.

Gage was finished and was about to head home. He had gotten a text from Stephanie asking him to pick the twins up from their after-school program and to drop them off at her house. She was busy preparing for the arrival of her husband from being away for two weeks and couldn't leave the house.

He said his goodbyes and walked to the parking lot. He heard his name and turned to see Syd running after him.

_"My car is in the shop. I caught a ride this morning and I wanted to know if you could, give me ride home please?"_

Gage saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk.

_"Sure. I have to make two stops before I drop you off, but I'd be happy to take you home."_

A smile appeared on Syd's face. _"Thanks, Gage."_

_"No problem, Shorty."_

She got into the car and Gage drove to the place where the twins were. It was a daycare, but they kept kids up until third grade after school. It was a relatively quiet ride there. Gage left the car and returned with two little kids. Syd only saw them once before, when they were three years old. The twins got into the backseat and Jessica became aware of the ranger sitting in the passenger seat.

_"Who's that lady up there?"_ She asked not caring who heard.

_"That's Sydney, my partner. You might not remember her."_ He turned to Syd. _"Shorty, you remember the twins, Jessica and Jacob."_

Syd nodded.

It was Jake's turn to ask a question.

"_Is she your girlfriend?"_ The question was directed towards Gage, but Jake was looking at Sydney.

_"Ohhh, No."_ Gage and Syd both said.

Sydney shook her head for extra emphasis.

_"Well, she's pretty. Just like a princess. I like princesses."_ Jessica said admiringly. _"You two should get married. Then you can be Gage's queen and he can be your king!"_ Jess added.

Syd coughed. She liked Jessica._ If only it was the easy._

_"So, did you have a good day at school?"_ Gage asked, changing the subject.

_"YES!"_ The twins shouted. It was time that Syd knew that there wasn't another lady besides her.

_"Did yall have fun with me last night?_" Gage asked, hoping that Syd pay attention to the conversation that he was staring.

_"Yeah, my favorite part is our Shrek sleepover._" Jake sounded happy.

_"And I liked the donuts and milk that you gave us."_ Jess added in.

_"Hey Jess, tell Syd what game you played."_

_"I played dress up all by myself! I was a princess. I had on a crown and some super duper high heel shoes and that shirt right there!"_ She pointed at Gage's shirt." _I even had on my favorite lipstick."_ Jessica's eyes were lit up from talking about how much fun she had.

_"You had on lipstick while wearing my work shirt Jess?"_ Gage asked, while looking at Syd.

_"Yes!"_

_"And why did you tell me that I smelled like a princess before I dropped you guys off at school?"_ Gage continued his mini interrogation.

"_Cuz I sprayed you with the princess perfume. DUHHH!"_

Gage glanced at Syd again. She looked down, feelings defeated. She didn't know what to say. There was no other woman. Gage was babysitting last night.

The car came to a stop as they arrived at Stephanie's house.

Steph ran to the car to retrieve her twins. She hugged and kissed them, and asked about their day. The twins ran into the house and Steph stood at Gage's window.

_"Thanks Gage, you really don't know how much you helped me today and yesterday."_

_"It wasn't a problem. I'd help you anytime. You know that, Steph."_ He said back. _"You remember Syd, my partner."_ He reintroduced the two ladies and Stephanie walked to the other side of the car.

_"Nice to meet you again._"

The twins ran back out of the house and wanted to play with Gage. Steph looked at Gage and back to Syd.

_"So, where you two going? A date?"_

_"No, he's just giving me a ride home."_

_"Ah, are you two an…. item?"_

_"What? No, we're JUST friends."_

_"Okayyy…."_ Steph dragged. She heard the same line from Gage before. They needed a push. "_That's tragic. You should just hear how he talks about you."_

_"He talks about ME?_" Syd asked, pointing her finger at her self. _"What does he say?"_

_"Ask him. Just know if you LIKE him, the feelings are very mutual. You two make such a great couple."_ She walked away, calling the twins as she did so. She looked back and winked at Syd as Gage backed out of the driveway.

_"So Syd. About earlier.."_ Gage began.

_"I don't think so. We're not discussing that in this car."_ Syd shut him down.

The ride to Sydney's apartment was a very quiet one. That was a good thing though, because it gave both of them a change to think about what they were going to say to each other.

"_Want anything to eat? To drink? Do you want some coffee?_" Syd offered once they bother entered her apartment.

"_I just want you."_ Gage blurted. He braced himself for a punch, a kick or something like that from Syd, but she ended up placing her hands on his shoulders and her lips against his.

Gage was totally caught offguarrd. He kissed her back, and felt her smiling into the kiss.

She pulled away.. It was a very short and simple kiss, but it was nice. Syd had to play it off to avoid anything else. She wasn't ready to talk just yet, so she playfully punched Gage in his arm.

_"That line was so corny."_ She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

**A/N: So, there it is. The next chapter will be the last, so get excited! :] Please review! I wanna know what you think! I know there's more than 30 people that's ready my story so far. So please just click the button below and tell me how you feel about it. If you don't have an account, that's not a problem. Reviews make me happy and if you took time out to read it, a couple more seconds won't hurt you. Thanks! :]**


	5. Pushing away and letting go

**Hey! I don't know where to start, but let me start by thanking you guys for sticking with me & this story. Sorry for not updating. Let's just say ive had some funky writer's block and after it went away, ive been too busy to update. I just had a birthday a week ago and I was supposed to update then, but I just couldn't get my thoughts down in a way that it'll look good in writing. So I sat down and just kept writing until it made sense. This chapter is definitely not the last like I originally planned, so get excited. I did a poor job if proofreading because I'm excited about actually updating. I also did a little cleaning up on this story. I deleted those author's notes and merged the two chapters that were split. Now it reads a little better on the eye. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

_"__I just want you."__ Gage blurted. He braced himself for a punch, a kick or something like that from Syd, but she ended up placing her hands on his shoulders and her lips against his. Gage was totally caught off-guard. He kissed her back, and felt her smiling into the kiss. She pulled was a very short and simple kiss, but it was nice. Syd had to play it off to avoid anything else. She wasn't ready to talk just yet, so she playfully punched Gage in his arm. __"That line was so corny."__ She said as she made her way to the kitchen._

"_Seriously Gage, do you want anything?"_ Syd called from the kitchen.

"_Yeah, I'll get a soda for right now."_ Gage said.

Usually on movie nights, the two would sit side by side on the couch with big bowl of popcorn between them. They would just watch the movie in a comfortable silence or chat and laugh about the acting. Tonight, though, was different. Syd handed Gage his soda and she sat on the recliner to the left of the couch and began fumbling with her fingers and staring into space. Gage was sitting by himself on the couch and played with the tab on the can. Even though the TV was on, the silence between the two seemed loud. Not only was it silent, it was just plain awkward. This went to for a whole ten minutes; no one seemed to want to talk first. The awkward moment was interrupted by the ringing of Syd's phone. She all but hopped to answer the ringing apparatus. After picking up the phone and looking at the caller id, Syd put a finger up and went outside to take the call. Gage let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. All of a sudden, being in the same room with Syd caused some awkward tension. He began to wonder why Syd had to take a call outside. He couldn't help but feel the jealousy as it all rushed in_. It can't be another dude. She told me she was falling for me. She KISSED me_. He shook his head. After five minutes of sitting in the recliner, he walked to the window and peeped on Syd. After all, it was dark outside and we wanted to make sure she was okay. He saw her leaning against the wall, with the phone still to her ear. She seemed happy. He wanted to open the door and find out who the other person was, but it wasn't his business. He went back to the recliner and called someone who seemed to know the answer to everything.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Gage, how are you doing?"_ Alex asked.

"I'm fine. I just need help with something."

"_Okay, what is it?"_

"I just…. Has Syd talked to you lately?" Gage stammered.

"_Yeah, I gave her a ride this morning and we had a good chat why? Wait does it have anything to do with work today? Walker told me about you guys not talking."_

"Well, kind of. Is she seeing anyone? I mean, she's on the phone giggling and all happy and stuff and it's been almost 10 minutes now."

Alex laughed at Gage's question. She saw right through the two rangers. She picked up on their little connections and she knew that they had feelings for each other. She knew that they needed to just talk everything out.

"_Of course she's not seeing anybody Gage. Its probably an old friend catching up. You know how we girls get."_

"I dunno Alex…."

She knew why Gage was feeling uneasy about the phone call. It's something called envy. She needed to get admission from gage. Alex already got an admission from Syd on the way to work, so it was now or never with Gage.

"_So you wanna tell me why it's bothering you that she's on the phone?"_

"It's not that, it's just that we were getting ready to have an important conversation and when he phone rang, nothing mattered. She just picked up the phone and ran outside."

"_An important conversation as in… THE conversation? Alex asked getting excited that something was finally happening between the two."_

"Alex, I don't know what you're talking about."

"_C'mon gage you know what I'm talking about. You have feelings for Syd!"_

"No!Syd? Nahhhhhh."

"_You know I'm like a human detector. I can tell when you're lying and you are most definitely lying. It's okay gage. My lips are sealed"_

"Gage sighed. It was no use. Alex was one of the smartest people he knew and of course she could tell how he felt. He knew he could trust Alex.

How did you know?"

"_Are you serious? It's so obvious. You guys were made for each other. Yall fit together like a puzzle. The way you guys flirt all the time, the looks yall exchange. You two are almost inseparable. I mean everyone sees it but you two and it drives me nuts."_

"Wow. But I honestly don't know what she's feeling. She told me she fell for me today at work. And you know what else? She cried. Sydney Cooke, the tough ranger shed a couple of tears. You don't know what that did to me. I caused those tears. She thought I slept with a woman last night, so she said she was jealous and her falling for me was a mistake. And if that wasn't enough, she kissed me. No acting, no undercover. And then we almost talk about it and she goes silent. She just stared into space. I know should've said something but god Alex her the way her face looked when she saw who was calling her. I just don't know anymore." Gage ranted.

"_Okay Gage, you're a big boy. Usually I would be more than happy to help, but it's not my place to say anything because it's not my relationship. All I know is that you two are the best of partners and I know that you guys are meant to be. Just talk things out and I promise you everything is gonna be alright. I have to go, Angela's starting to fuss."_

And just like that, Alex was gone.

Gage shook his head and finished his soda. He threw the can and the trash and looked out the window. Syd was still on the phone.

After another five minutes of waiting, Gage decided to leave. Obviously, Sydney had more important people to talk to than her partner.

He opened the door just as Syd was getting ready to enter the apartment.

His facial expression said it all; he was fed up.

He walked past Sydney, ignoring her as she asked where he was going.

He slammed his car door and sped to his apartment. On the way there, he got 3 calls from Syd. He turned his phone off and went to his kitchen to grab a beer. After drinking the whole can down, he just wanted to go bed. He took a long, hot shower, and fifteen minutes later, Gage was fast asleep. It didn't last long, because at around 12:30am, there was a knock at the door. He woke up and decided to ignore them. Maybe they'll take the hint and come back later. But the knocks got more and more urgent and whoever it was, they had the intention of not leaving anytime soon.

After a few grunts, Gage got up and opened the door, revealing his petite partner.

"What ON earth did I do to you to make you ignore me?" Syd asked, obviously upset.

"Syd, how did you get here?" Gage answered her question with a question.

"I walked. Now answer me! We needed to talk, remember?"

Gage didn't know what to think. First she blew him off for a phone and call and now she's demanding attention?

"Yeah, I remember, but I didn't want to intrude on your _oh so important phone call_" Gage mocked rudely.

"I can't control who calls me and when Gage, quit acting like that. It was a PHONE CALL. I didn't know he was gonna call me tonight."

"Oh, he huh? Well, call him back, you can talk to him. Tell him to pick you up while you're at it."

With that, gage closed the door. He locked it and got another beer.

He was heated and wasn't thinking at all.

He ended the night by going to sleep, hoping the next morning at work wouldn't be affected by what had just taken place.

The sunlight piercing through the window woke gage up. He saw that he was running late and had to quickly get ready. After arriving 0to the station, he realized that his partner's desk was empty.

"Hey, where's Syd? " Gage asked, hoping that she was alright. It wasn't like her to not be at work unless she was very sick. If that was the case, he would've been informed.

"She's not here. " Trivette replied.

"I can see that Trivette, why isn't she here?"

"She just didn't show up." Trivette stated matter of factly.

Gage blew off and called her cell phone.

It rang twice and went to voicemail.

"Something's not right". Gage observed out loud. His mind went to when he closed the door on Syd last night. He prayed that she made it home safely because he couldn't handle it if something happened to her. It would be his fault for not listening to her and closing his door to his face.

He decided to try to call Sydney again and on the third ring, his phone call was answered.

"_Hello?_"  
>It wasn't Sydney though; it was the voice of an unfamiliar male.<p>

Uh, oh…. A cliffie! :] Don't worry.. Syd's fine… or is she?

**Uh-Oh.. Cliff Hanger!**  
><strong>Review please. Since I cleaned up, if you can't review, just do it anonymous. :] Reviews make my day and is my fuel for writing.<strong>


	6. Dont forget about me

**Please read this author's note.**

**I've been BEYOND busy and very stressed ever since school has started. I'm just a junior in high school, but it's hard work. Our school decided to switch from four 90mintue classes per day to seven 53 minute classes per day. That leads to less time in class, and more homework, not to mention instead of having 2 core classes a semester, I have 4. It sucks because I come home, take a nap, do homework, eat, maybe take a break, do more homework and go to bed. I LEGIT have HOURS of studying/projects/homework every night. My lack of presence on facebook, and my rants on twitter can back it up. I can already tell that my grades are NOT where I want them to be because the work is asking for time that I don't have. But I am NOT abandoning this story. True, I started this story with having NO idea what I'd been getting into, but I won't just forget about it. I jumped right in without a plan for the story, I wrote each chapter as I went. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm just posting this to say, please stick with me. I want to continue on, but I just can't find TIME. The next chapter is in progress: I have many different ways I want to write the chapter, but there can only be ONE way and I can't chose. All I'm asking is to bear with me a little bit longer because I'm not giving up. Just letting you know that with everything going on, it's kinda hard to sit down and properly write something when I'm stressed and don't even have time for myself. I'm trying NOT to complain because it could be much worse, but it is what it is. **

**I do NOT know when the next update will be, so I won't promise anything soon. I'm hoping by Monday (Labor Day) since I won't be in school and all my work would be done, but don't keep my word for it. I just want to _thank you so much for putting up with me_, because I didn't know that writing this story will be so complicated and what not. I'll be back soon.**

**-iBreakTradition/Kayla.**


	7. The gears are in motion

**A/N: I finally had enough time to sit down and write. Thank you so much for your patience. :] Sorry for the delay. This chapter was hard to write, but in good way. When I first wrote this, things went in a different direction than what it is now, but after a week or so, I decided to change it. This chapter could've played out in so many different ways, but I finally decided to just stick with one idea. I hope you like it. :]**

He decided to try to call Sydney again and on the third ring, his phone call was answered.

"_Hello?_"  
>It wasn't Sydney though; it was the voice of an unfamiliar male.<p>

"Who is this?" Gage asked,

"_You're the caller, so you should already know who I am_." The man said.

"Yeah, I called Syd, and last time I checked, her voice is wayyyy higher than this. Where is she?

"_Sydney's asleep. I guess that explains why I answered her phone."_

Gage was starting to get impatient. Who was this guy that was over at Sydney's house? "Who ARE you anyway?

"_Whoa, calm down, buddy. You have nothing to worry about. We're just –."_

"How am I supposed to calm down when I'm her partner and she hasn't shown up for work yet? That's not like Syd to not tell me that she wouldn't be at work. We're also best friends and right now I'm talking to a complete stranger that's answered Syd's phone while she's asleep, but I have nothing to worry about? Do I come across to you as stupid?"

The man on the other line let out a chuckle, followed by a sigh. _"You know Gage, I was planning on being nice, but since you asked me that, I'll give you an honest answer. Yes, you do come off as stupid to me. I think you're a douchebag of a best friend/partner for slamming the door in her face. She WALKED to your house at midnight to talk to you after you ignored her phone calls and you SLAMMED the door in her face? Did I mention she WALKED to your house at midnight? Dude, what the hell were you thinking?"_

"_That isn't any of your business." _The anger in Gage's voice was evident.

"_It BECAME my business when Syd called me and asked me to pick her up. You seriously got upset because she was on the phone? You're worse than a possessive boyfriend. Look, I have to go. Sydney should be waking up and I'm making her breakfast." _Without another word, the man hung up the phone.

Gage clenched his jaw and slouched back into his chair. He sat like that for a few seconds and began his work, occasionally glancing at Syd's empty desk.

"She took the day off, Gage. She has company to take care of. " Walker said, snapping Gage out of his thoughts.

"I know," Gage replied. He stood up and decided to take a walk.

The blonde ranger found himself walking to Alex's office. He needed to sort this out with someone to make sure he wasn't crazy.

Alex looked up to see a very frazzled looking Gage.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Alex, just hear me out."

"Mmmkay."

"Two days ago, everything was completely normal. Then, Julie calls me to tell me that she's engaged. Syd and I have dinner and she thinks that I have feelings for some woman." Gage said aloud. "Then later on that night, Julie's friend calls me and asks me to babysit. I went over to babysit, but stayed the night since they were already comfortable in their house."

Alex nodded.

"The next day, Syd assumes that I was with a woman and tells me she was jealous of her. She also told me that she made a mistake for falling for me. Got that?"

"Mhhmm." Alex said.

Gage continued his rant.

"After that, she goes back to work, but not after shedding a tear or two. We went on assignment, and after work, she asks me for a ride. When we got to her place, she kisses me. You follow me?"

"Crystal Clear."

"Then we go in her living room, and it's completely silent. She happily answers her phone and runs outside."

"Then you called me and asked if Syd was seeing anyone and I told you no." Alex picked up, adding on to Gage's rant.

"Right. You said she wasn't seeing anyone. But she was still on the phone ten, fifteen minutes after I got off the phone with you. So I left. She tries to call me, but at this point I'm a bit upset. So I didn't answer. She comes knocking at my door a little after midnight asking to talk. My mood was already killed so out of anger, I sent her back home. This morning she doesn't show up for work, so I called to check up on her. This dude answers her phone. He obviously stayed the night because he's making her breakfast. Alex, am I missing something? Just YESTERDAY Syd tells me she's falling for me and that night she kissed me but this morning she has a boyfriend?"

"What makes you think she has a boyfriend?"

"It's obvious. What man stays the night with a lady and just decides to make her breakfast in bed?"

Alex shook her head and starting laughing. "I'm sorry Gage, but you're funny when you're jealous. You are jumping conclusions and you're over analyzing things." Alex chuckled before continuing. "I'm sorry. Are you done venting?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be helping me."

"Okay, Okay. He's definitely not her boyfriend. It's not even like that."

"You know the guy?"

"Yes, I know him. I've known him for a couple of months. You don't have anything to worry about, really."

"That's what he said."

"He's absolutely right. Just give her some space. That's all I'm going to say. Now not to kick you out of my office, but I have loads to do and I'm sure Walker needs you. I'll talk to you later."

**- Meanwhile, at Sydney's House-**

Syd was awakened by a soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" The voice said behind the door.

"Oh, you made food? Come in."

The man came in with a plate of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice. He handed the food to Syd and sat down on the empty space on the bed.

"Guess who just called not too long ago?"

Syd thought for a second, and knew who it was. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know why you weren't at work. He sure wasn't expecting a guy to pick up the phone. He got angrier and more jealous as our conversation went."

"Well good, serves him right."

"You know Sydney, I've never seen a relationship as complicated as you and gage's."

"Mike, we're NOT in a relationship."

"Yet…. You have feelings for him, and he has feelings for you. Why is it so hard for you guys to see that? From what you and Alex have been telling me, Gage is a great guy. You and him will make a great couple."

Sydney looked down at her food and blushed.

"See, you're not denying it. You know it's true."

"Not exactly. I find it hard to believe that he has feelings for me."

The man named Mike lifted his legs onto the bed and leaned against the pillows. He then turned to face Sydney before speaking again.

"Sydney Cooke, you are one stubborn piece of work. He talked about how he felt about you. He wouldn't have said your name if he didn't feel that way, that Stephanie girl told you, too. Heck, he even told you himself before you kissed him. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have stayed."

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that. He's also my partner. I don't want to risk us not working out. Imagine how awkward that'll be for us?"

"Then don't think like that. You're not putting your guard down. Maybe that's why he's holding back. Just give it a try. "

"Mmmm, I'll think about it."

Syd pushed Mike with her feet. "Now shoo, I want to finish my breakfast in peace."

"Or you want to think about Gage." Mike teased.

"Shut up and get out!"

Mike laughed and went into the living room. He watched TV for a while, then he decided to go take a shower. As soon as he stood up, Sydney's phone vibrated. He looked towards her room before answering it.

"Hey Alex, how's it going?"

"_Hi Mike. I see you've picked up a habit of answering Syd's phone."_

"No, not really. She was asleep the first time I answering and now she's just in her room. Do you need her for something?"

"_Something like that. I just wanted to let her know that Gage seriously thought that you were her boyfriend. What did you tell him that made him so upset?"_

"Nothing really. He's just frustrated I guess. Sydney won't accept the fact that Gage likes her back. She's just too stubborn to let her guard down."

"_She's just scared. All they need is a boost. Since they can't seem to realize that they're perfect for eachother, then I guess we have to help them."_

"And how can we do that?"

"_It's simple; set them up on a date."_

"Tonight?"

"_Yeah. They won't know anything until then, but after this date, they won't have a choice but to become a couple."_

"How are we going to get both of them there, then?"

"_Easy. Let's say I received an award today for my outstanding work as D.A and we're celerating with dinner. I'll invite gage and of course he'll say yeah. Trivette can't make it because he and Erica are busy and Syd's somewhere with you. I'll tell Gage to meet us at the restaurant. "_

"How can I convince Syd to go out?"

"_Tell her you're thanking her for letting you stay at her place. When you get there, you go to the bathroom and never come back."_

Alex and Mike then discussed which restaurant they're meeting at and what time. They then thought of a plan B just in case.

After hanging up the phone, Mike turned the TV off. He went to take a shower and afterwards, he remained in the guestroom , looking for something to wear that night. He then returned to the living room to see Syd on the couch reading a book.

"I was just thinking. It's time that I've done something nice for you. How about I take you out for dinner, my treat?"

"How about… NO!" Syd replied.

"Why not? You're letting me stay in your apartment, eat your food, watch your TV, and I think that dinner will be a nice way to say thank you."

"You're visiting me. Where else would you stay?"

"A hotel maybe? You and I hated eachother for the longest. I didn't think you'd let me stay here."

"That's the past. We hatED eachother, but now we get along, Besides, you're my stepbrother. You don't have to say thank you."

"Well, the least I can do is take you out. I insist."

"Okay, I'll go. I can tell you won't give up until I agree to go. What time?"

"6:30. Oh, and wear a dress. "

"I refuse to wear a dress. Is this a fancy restaurant?"

"Yes it is. Don't argue with me. I've already made the reservations."

**-At ranger headquarters-  
><strong>

Walker was at his desk when he received an email from his wife.

_We've come up with a plan to get Gage and Sydney together. Just go along with what I say and ask me out to dinner._

He smirked at the message and looked at Gage. He was in trouble, especially since Alex had something to do with the surprise.

Trivette received a similar email.

_I'm going to invite you to dinner. Your job is to tell me that you're busy. Don't ask why, just do it. Ask questions later and don't say anything out loud about this email._

Of course Trivette was puzzled. He looked over at Walker, who glanced at Gage. Trivette furrowed his eye brow in confusion. Walker then mouthed the word "date"

Alex came into the room with a big smile across her face.

"Walker, guess who I just got off the phone with?"

"I don't know sweetie, you tell me."

"You remember that award I've been telling you about?"

"Yeah, the one that the governor gives out?" He improvised.

"Yes! I won it! The ceremony is tomorrow! I'm so excited! "

"That's great hun." Walker got up and kissed his wife. "How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. You guys should join us."

"Yeah, we could use some company."

"I would love to, but I'm busy," Trivette said. "Erica and I have to eat dinner at her parent's house."

"How about you Gage?" Alex asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Uhhh, sure."

"I already talked to Sydney and she has other plans." Alex told the group,

"So what time should we eat?" Gage asked, of course always thinking about food.

"Meet us at 7. And please wear something nice. It's a fancy restaurant."

The next few hours passed by and when 6:00 rolled around, Sydney started to get ready.

She put on a blue strapless dress that went to just above her knees. Then, she applied light makeup to her face and curled her hair. She didn't want to overdo her outfit; just something simple, but dressy. 6:30 shone on her clock and she went to the living rom. The guestroom door was closed and Sydney didn't want to seem impatient. She sat on the couch and waited. At 6:40, she knocked on the door.

"Mike, are you ready? "

"Sorry, I overslept. " He lied. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"But we're already late." Syd replied.

"I called the place. They know that."

Sydney and Mike arrived at 6:50. They followed the hostess to a table and took their seats. Since the hostess was in on the plan, she made sure that nobody sat around the two so Gage and Syd could have enough space and privacy to talk alone.

Five minutes later, Mike announced he was going to the bathroom. He got up, and made his way to the back exit. He called Alex to make sure everything was going smoothly and he left.

Sydney was drinking some water when she realized that Mike hadn't returned. She tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, deciding to give him another minute before she called him.

Gage arrived at the restaurant at 7:00. He was wearing a black dress shirt and dark jeans. He went inside and asked if the Walkers had been seated.

The hostess named Tiffany smiled and nodded her head. You must be ranger gage.

"Yes ma'am. I am."

"Follow me, they're right this way."

Gage followed Tiffany and when she stopped at the table, he could not believe who was sitting there.

"Have a seat," She said. The shock on both the ranger's faces was priceless.

Gage did as he was told without a word.

Syd was the first to speak up.

"What's going on? This must be a misunderstanding."

The hostess smiled. "It is a misunderstanding on your part. Now allow me."

She lit a candle that was in the center of the table. She reached in her pocket and sprinkled rose petals around the candle. The two rangers just stared in complete shock and disbelief.

"Now Francis Gage, and Sydney Cooke, enjoy your date." She said, breaking the silence and walked away.

**The next chapter will be the last. Questions about Mike will be answered there too. Homecoming is this week, so I definitely will not have the next chapter out unless I'm doing nothing on Saturday. If not, then I can't tell you when the next update will be. :[ I'll try to have it out within the next two weeks.**

**Please review. I know most people have forgotten about this story or just stopped reading because of the lack of updates, but they make me feel better.**

**:]**


	8. In the end everything will fall in place

**A/N: This is an update! Get excited! I saved all of the babble unitl the end. Please read it. :)**

"DATE?" They both repeated in unison.

Sydney looked around the restaurant because this could NOT be happening. After seeing no familiar faces, she turned to look at Gage. She suddenly felt nervous as butterflies, no, bats, appeared in her stomach. She felt like a teenager who was sitting in front of a crush.

"Wow, talking about a set up." Gage said while playing with a rose petal.

"I can't believe Mike did this." Sydney shook her head and took another sip of her water.

"Speaking of, who is he?"

"Mike is my stepbrother."

"Can't be. You said you were an only child. If you had a step brother, then you would've told me by now."

"I just never told you about him. We hated each other until recently and he just wasn't worth mentioning."

"Oh. Makes sense. Why did you two hate each other though?"

Sydney sighed. "It's a long story, but I guess I can tell you. Do you remember when I told you about my parents getting a divorce when I was little?"

Gage nodded.

"Well, my father was granted full custody of me with visitation from my mother . It didn't bother me since I was an extreme daddy's girl. I guess I took it quite well until my mom stopped visiting. It made me feel like she didn't love me anymore. I always blamed myself for the divorce since I was an only child, and when she stopped visiting me, I just took it as a confirmation to my belief. Then my dad started to date again. I met a couple of the women that he's dated, but then I noticed that I only saw one woman, Brandy. He started falling for her and eventually they started a relationship and that's when everything went downhill. Brandy had a son named Michael, and he was just a couple of months older than me. He was also an only child. We were getting along until my father started spending more and more time with Mike. You know, playing basketball, football, soccer, just the guy things. I got upset because I was close with my father and it felt like I was being replaced by a child that wasn't his. I felt like both my parents hated me now. My mom stopped visiting me and dad spent his time with Mike. Brandy didn't even care. She didn't try to get to know me. I felt invisible and just ignored. It was a tough time for me. To add to the injury, my supposedly best friend, Casey, became Mike's little girlfriend. She always blew me off for Mike and we grew apart to where we couldn't stand each other. Mike always defended Casey and that's when I realized how much I HATED Mike. He took my father away from me, and he then took my only best friend. We fought and argued to the point where when my father and Brandy got married, I was sent to live with my grandmother. I literally got sent away so my father could start a new life with his new family. I realized the reason why my mother stopped visiting me was because she had died. My father didn't care enough about me to even tell me. It was like he stopped loving and caring about me altogether. He betrayed me, and I was so close to him. He hated me enough that when my own mother died, he failed to tell me or take me to her funeral."

She closed her eyes and shook her head as a few tears streaked down her face. Gage reached across the table and wiped them away with his thumb.

Syd looked down, embarrassed that she let her tears fall in front of Gage. "I'm sorry. Here I am crying over my childhood while you had it much worse."

"I'm not here to criticize your emotions." He replied.

Syd smiled a little. She continued.

"But things got better. I stopped letting my father and Mike get to me and I moved on with my life. I surrounded myself with the things that I enjoyed. Fast forward a couple of years.. I was actually at a party with a guy friend of mine and we both had way too much to drink. We were talking about our plan for the rest of the night and apparently we were going back to his house and basically have sex. We both were young, hormonal, stupid and very drunk. I was getting ready to drive, but none of that ever happened. I woke up at a friend's house and she told me about how drunk I was and what I was about to do, but someone stopped us and drove me to my friend's. She never told me the name, and I wanted to know just to thank him or her. If he/she didn't stop me, then a number of things could've happened. I could've been dead, I could've wound up pregnant, anything. But this mystery person prevented that. About a year ago, I found out that it was Mike who saved me. Turns out he was at the party as well and just kept his distance until he saw that I was walking into a death trap. I called him to thank him and he apologized profusely for everything that he did to me back when we were even younger. I forgave him and we started over. He became someone that I could trust, despite our past. He kept in contact, and I realized that Mike wasn't the same boy who I hated when I was younger and he got a chance to meet Alex, but with him being in the military, I never saw him much. He called me that day you were over and told me he was due to arrive in town in about two hours. I stepped out of the apartment because I was just excited. He was planning on staying at a hotel, but I invited him to stay at my apartment since he was visiting me after all. So after I hung up, you left and I tried to figure out why you were upset. I walked to your apartment, and you told me to call my "friend," and slammed the door in my face. Gage, you really don't know how you made me felt when you did that. But Mike picked me up and you know what happened from there."

Syd drank the rest of the water and looked back at Gage.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you any of that. I guess it was just something I kept to myself."

"It's fine shorty, I'm so glad that you trust me enough to tell me."

Syd smiled as her stomach growled. As if on cue, a waitress came walking to their table.

Syd immediately caught Gage as he stared at her.

She was tall, had long blonde hair and with brown highlights and very blue eyes. She was really pretty and she also was very curvy. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth and began to speak.

"Hey, I'm Miranda and I'll be taking your order. I came by twice, you but you two seemed deep into conversation and I didn't want to interrupt."

She took their orders and walked away.

"She's very pretty Gage."

Gage sensed the jealousy and self-conscience in Syd's voice.

"And this table is wood, the floor is tiled, and I'm wearing a black shirt."

"What?" Syd asked confused.

"I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter. She is pretty… " Gage said.

Sydney's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Gage stopped her by putting his finger against her lips.

"But you're phenomenally beautiful, inside and out. And tonight shorty, you look amazing." Gage said, not really afraid of what her reaction may be.

Sydney wanted to reach out and punch Gage, but instead she looked down and blushed.

"Especially when you blush." He added.

She let out a chuckle and their food arrived. While eating, they just held normal conversation. Gage paid the bill and they ended up in his car.

"Where to, Shorty?"

"Movie at your place?"

"Sure!"

On the way to Gage's apartment, they passed by a fair. Sydney sat in the passenger seat and her eyes were glued to the flashing lights, rides, and the excitement of the fair.

Gage noticed and spoke up.

"Seems like somebody is interested in the fair."

Syd never responded.

"Well..do you want me to turn around?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Definitely NOT."

Gage shrugged and decided that they were going to go anyway.

He turned down the road in the direction of Sydney's apartment, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice and object.

When they arrived at the apartment, Gage told Syd to go and change into something more comfortable.

"'No, I told you didn't want to go to the fair."

"Come on shorty," Gage pled. "The fair is fun. It'll be better than a movie."

"No Gage."

"Please?"

"Gage…."

"Sydney…"

"Francis."

"Are you afraid of clowns or the rides?" Gage asked.

"No! I already told you, we're not going to the fair. Why are you so caught up in the idea?"

"Because I saw the way you were staring at it."

"So.. That doesn't mean I wanted to go. I'm content with the movie."

"Well fine then. We'll go to my place and watch a BORING movie."

"YES! I knew you'd see it my way." Syd kissed Gage's cheek . I'm going to change. I'll be out in a minute."

She got out of the car and ran to her apartment. She returned a few minutes later.

"To be fair you get to pick out the movie" She said.

Gage started the car and began to drive.

He struck up conversation hoping that Syd would not pay attention to where he was headed.

After about ten minutes, Gage arrived on the fair grounds and Syd was not happy.

"I'm NOT getting out of this car". She crossed her arms and put her feet on the dashboard in front of her and pouted.

"Awww, wittle Sydney is upset!" He mocked in a baby voice.

She shot a cold stare at him and rolled her eyes.

"Gage, if you don't start this car and take me home I promise you I'll get out and walk."

Gage shrugged. "Nope," He said, popping the P.

Syd got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and began walking. Gage was soon to follow.

She quickened her pace, but her height set her at a disadvantage.

Gage caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Shorty." he piped up before lifting her off her feet and throwing her over his shoulder.

He carried her like that towards the park entrance ignoring Syd's protest to put her down.

She kicked and flailed her arms, but Gage kept walking.

"PUT ME DOWN! You're KIDNAPPING ME. If you don't put me down, I'm gonna scream and they're going to think you're kidnapping me."

"Yeah because I would totally kidnap you and take you IN a fair with hundreds of people around. Nice try." Gage retorted.

He reached the gate and paid for both their tickets. Once they were inside he set her down and she glared at him, followed by punching him in the arm.

"OWWW. SYD! Why'd you-"

Syd cut him off with a reply. "You better be glad it wasn't your face. "

"You're gonna thank me later. Follow me."

She reluctantly did.

The two spent the next few hours playing games, riding the rides and just enjoying themselves. It Syd a while, but eventually she just let her guard down and had fun. She even won a stuffed snake for Gage and he won a giant stuffed teddy bear for her.

It was getting late and the fair was closing until the next day. To end the night, a fireworks show was arranged. It was on a field behind a large lake and the spectators stood a bridge to get the effect of watching fireworks over the water.

Gage crept up behind Sydney and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Having fun, Shorty?" He whispered in her ear.

Syd smiled and leaned back against Gage's chest and looked at him.

"Yeah, this was probably one of the greatest nights I've had in a long time."

"Does it beat a movie night?"

"Most definitely."

"So tell me why you didn't want to be here at first."

Sydney pulled away and turned towards him.

"Because my first time ever coming here was with my dad, Brandy, and Mike."

"Let me take a while guess. It didn't go well."

"Not at all. He proposed to her here. He had everything planned and set up. Lights, rose petals scattered on the ground, music, everything. When she said yes, I thought that things would change. But walking to the car, I overheard them talking about sending me to live with my grandmother when they got married. That's when I decided that my first time coming to the fair would also be my last."

"Why didn't you say something? If I had known that this place bought bad memories, we would've watched the movie."

"Trust me Gage, if I REALLY wanted to leave, I would not be standing here right now. And the moment we stepped on the first ride I forgot about my dad. You know why?"

"Why?"

Syd placed her arms on Gage's shoulders and slowly snaked them around his neck as she spoke.

"Because I remembered that I was on a date with the most perfect, handsome guy ever."

Gage was shocked by Sydney's bold move. "Okay what did you do to Sydney and where is she?"

"Shut up Gage! She's right here! She just decided to stop being stubborn and finally let her guard down."

"Wow I ju-"

"Shhh. I'm not done. Let me get this out.."

She took a deep breath. This was now or never.

"Gage, I've fallen for you. And I love everything about you. Your voice, your laughter, your sense of humor, EVERYTHING. When I'm with you, nothing else matters and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Not even the memories of my father and brandy could bring me down."

Gage placed his arms back around Syd's waist and looked at the fireworks for a brief second. He returned his attention back to the lady in front of him and sighed.

"You know shorty, when I first met you I always thought that you were something special. Then I got to know you and my feelings got stronger and stronger. You're so beautiful and strong and stubborn. You not like everyone else. Words can't describe how much you mean to me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Syd smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't even make a move to hide it or wipe it away.

Gage continued." I was always afraid that the feelings weren't mutual. But I realized that we spent most of our time flirting with each other and we spent so much time together, we became too blind to see the obvious. So let's stop this game right now and quit avoiding the fact that we could be together. Sydney, we're meant for each other."

"I know. It was killing me that we were JUST best friends and JUST partners . Every day I wished that we could be more than that. I guess my wish came true."

"I'm pretty sure that was MY wish," was Gage's reply. "I wanted it more than you did."

"I'm pretty sure I wanted it more." Syd Shot back.

"Not-uh."

"Uh-uh."

The mini argument ended with a kiss. It's unsure who initiated it, but it was a slow, sweet, long, passionate, intense , and REAL kiss. Air became a necessity as both rangers pulled apart.

"I love you." They both said at the same time , followed by a laugh.

"I love you with all my heart Sydney Cooke."

"And I love you more Francis Gage."

"Nahhh. Don't think so."

They kissed once more and Syd rested her head against Gage's chest as they watched the last of the fireworks show.

They then went back to their apartment to enjoy time as a new couple.

**Welll... that's the end. **

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I actually had 3/4 of the story done for the longest but writer's block hit and I couldnt finish it. I could've had it done before this, but I've been so busy with stressful school and other things I just didn't have time to sit down and give this story's last chapter my full concentration. I hope I did alright. (: Thanks for the reviews and everything. Even though this is the end of the story, please.. still review?**

**They make my day.**

**Thanks again for reading my story. **


End file.
